Your Love Is The Only Exeption
by Broken-Down-Dreamer
Summary: The Blade Breakers Are In Canada For Another Tournament. But They Happen To Be Staying With A Very Unusual Family. Join Ray As He Goes Through Endless Obstacles Just To Ask One Slightly Werid Girl. Also Join Angel. A Demon Princess Who Stumbles Apon Tala
1. Intoduction

Your Love Is the Only Exception – Introduction

A girl stood on top of a building, looking over at the city below her. Lights flashed and cars drove on the many roads. She loved it on this building. She could see the whole town and no one disturbed her. As she stood there, the wind played with her short, dark hair. After looking at the view for a few more minutes, the girl outstretched her arms and leaned forward. She started to plummet to the surface below. But before she touched the ground, two pure white wings shot out of her back, making her glide up to the sky. She started to flap her wings and fly over a hotel close by.

Little did the girl know, someone was watching her from one of the many hotel suites. It was a boy, around fifteen. He had long dark hair and beautiful topaz eyes that shone in the moonlight. He watched as the mysterious winged girl flew off, mouth wide.

The only thing that was going through his head was 'I have to meet her.'


	2. Hello, I Love You

Your Love Is the Only Exception - Chapter One: Hello, I Love You

I yawned as the five of us walked into the Canadian BBA building. Tyson and Max were running ahead, hoping to catch a glimpse of some Canadian bladers. To see what we were up against I was guessing. Kenny was running after the two hyper teens, trying to calm them down by telling them we were in a business building. Yeah Kenny, You just keep telling them that. It hasn't worked the first five times; don't think it's working any time soon. Kai rolled his eyes as he watched the two bump into a very flustered front desk lady.

We sadly had to come here since we were entered in the first ever international beyblading tournament that was being held in Canada. Mr. Dickinson called us so that we could meet the opposing team. Plus he was finding us other living arrangements since we can't pay to have a hotel room till the tournament. Two whole months, sucks to be us.

Well, now the five of us were standing in front of a large wooden desk. Behind the desk sat Mr. Dickinson. He was smiling as usual.

"Good to see you boys. How was your flight?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"We can talk about that later Mr. Dickinson. We want to meet the opposing team! We haven't seen any Canadian bladers since we got here!" Tyson flared.

He started to chuckle. "Alright boys. Since you're so excited, I'll introduce them to you. Now, this team competed against thousands of Canadian teams in order to battle in this tournament, so I expect you to show them some respect."

The four of us nodded.

"It gives me great honor to introduce you to Canada's victorious team, Hypnotiq. Alright kids, you can come on in now!" He called towards a side door.

The door opened to reveal four teenaged kids. Probably around fourteen. The first two that walked out were boys. They both had short, spiky blonde hair. One was extremely tall and the other one was a few inches shorter than Max or Tyson. The two boys looked like complete opposites. The last two who walked out were girls. The first one was shorter than the two boys. She had auburn red hair and hazels green eyes. She had very fare white skin that was covered with freckles.

The last girl blew me away. She came out, a smile on her face. She had brown hair which had streaks of black and purple throughout. She also had chocolate brown eyes that were lined with black make-up that made her eyes stick out, but in a good way. She had pale white skin and was wearing all black and white clothing. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked like one of those dream girls, but better.

I guess I blanked out as I was starring since the next thing I heard was Max snapping his fingers and calling my name.  
"Hey, Ray. Introduce yourself." He said.

I coughed slightly then choked out my pathetic introduction. "Umm, I'm Ray." Smooth Kon, Real smooth.

I looked over at the beautiful brunette to find her giggling at me. I blushed lightly.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves." Said the short blonde boy. "My names's Zackary, but call me Zack."  
"Eric." The taller blonde spoke.  
"Jennifer but calls me Jenn. Everyone does." The red head smiled.  
"My name is Kira. Pleased to meet you." The brunette said.

Kira. I liked that. The name suited her appearance some how.

"Well, now that you have met each other I would like to inform the five of you of who you will be staying with until the tournament." Mr. Dickinson addressed us. "You will be staying with Jennifer and Kira. Their guardians have offered since they have extra rooms in their home."

"Living with the enemy?! Are you serious!?" Tyson said, looking outraged at this.

I myself was overjoyed. This meant I got to stay in the same house as Kira. I could get to know her.

I heard a laugh, looking up to see it was Kira.

"Don't think of it as staying with the enemy. Think of it as staying with fellow bladers. Hey, you could learn a lot more about Canadian bladers from the two of us." She said as she put her arm around Jennifer. The five of us had sort of figured out the two were sisters by now.

Tyson grumbled. "Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it."

After talking with Mr. Dickinson about the tournament for a while longer, Eric and Zack went home while the five of us plus Jennifer and Kira went to their home. This wasn't anything like I was expecting. Her house was huge! It looked almost like a mansion. There were gates at the front but when we drove in it looked like a normal front lawn. There was a huge driveway with a garage at the end. As we got out of the car, I looked around the estate in amazement. It looked so fancy, yet so normal at the same time. When we walked in, It looked like a normal house. Just bigger. The seven of us walked in, five of us carrying suitcases.

"Alright. So you guys can just set your suitcases down here. Our servants will bring them to your rooms." Jennifer explained.

"Servants?" Max asked.

"Well their not really servants. Their family friends who needed a place to stay. They think they need to work in order to keep their room so they help around the house. We've tried to stop them but they still insist on helping." Kira laughed lightly.

"Alright. Well I guess we'll show you around the house first." Kira announced before walking into the next room.

It took about two hours to show us around the whole house. The highlights were probably the backyard, which had a pool, hot tub and basketball court and the basement, which had a ton of videogames and a training room, equipped with weight training equipment, treadmills and a beyblading dish.

After we had viewed the whole house, we got to have dinner. We had hamburgers on the barbeque since it was nice outside. While we ate we got to meet Jennifer and Kira's brother and sister who were both twelve. We were going to meet their father but apparently he was working late so we had to wait till the next day.

After the extremely exciting day, the five of us decided to crash. Tyson, Max and Kenny were sharing one room while Kai and I got the other. As I got ready to go to sleep I looked out the window. The night before at the hotel, I had looked out the window and saw a mysterious girl. She was on the top of a building and fell off. I thought she was going to die. But before I could yell for someone, the girl somehow sprouted wings and started to fly into the night. It amazed me. I hoped that while I was here, I would meet that girl. I wanted to find out how she grew wings within seconds. I wanted to know her.


End file.
